


Hit Me (With Your Best S—kateboard?)

by fulldreamace (jaehyunsfwb)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avatar References, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Pining(?), Not Beta Read, but are they really lovers though, dohyuck is THE enemies to lovers ship you all are missing out, doyoung thinks he got friendzoned, i hope i gave the dohyuck community justice, indie artist!doyoung, it's just dohyuck bickering and being cute, just. dohyuck., no one asked but i offer dohyuck on the banquet table, skateboarder!hyuck, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers, teen and up audience for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunsfwb/pseuds/fulldreamace
Summary: Doyoung believes nothing is ever consistent, but with Donghyuck—consistency was his forte (if you count him making Doyoung: want to be buried alive in embarrassment, feel like he had too much anger in him that he was about to combust, and especially making his heart flutter all at once every time they crossed paths consistent, then yes).
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 30
Collections: doyochi fest round one





	Hit Me (With Your Best S—kateboard?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is half-assed, I joined so late..... but enjoy!

_ Mixed voice would sound better here  _

"Hey, dude– Move away or I'll knock you out with my board!" 

_ Then a falsetto on the 'hey' _

"What are you doing, you can't hit the guy–

"Donghyuck!" 

It wasn't the unanimous scream of someone's name that brought Doyoung to a stop (though he did hear it through his Bluetooth headphones—that were, ironically, in the color blue). But it was the sudden thin object made out of maple wood that came into view, dropping itself atop Doyoung's notebook and making him drop his click pen, startled by the unforeseeable circumstance.

Just a few hours ago, Doyoung was minding his own business in the usually unpopulated park, located near his place, sitting on a simple steel bench—with no arm and back rests—and staring at the blank white wall in front of him. He only had words on his notebook, scribbling them with his pen; maybe he had a few lines of erasures, but still, it was all in black ink. Right now, however, his notebook was filled with the same color, though the material was rather of filth and dust with particles of rocks in it.

Staring at the skateboard placed on his notebook, with the dirtiest wheels, Doyoung was scared for his life thinking that it was some thug on drugs. ( _ ''It's not like he'd harm me in broad daylight right?'' _ ) But the thing is no one was there to witness it, they were in the secluded area of the park where it was all cement with no signs of grass while the very few people who visited there preferred to stay on the greener side of it. 

With hesitance, he looked up slowly as he still was trembling in fear; blinded by the light of the sun meeting his eyes, he shut them tight (but truly, he still wasn't ready to see the face of his doom—he still had to finish his EP after all, and he hadn't even started writing his b-side). The other must have noticed Doyoung's contorted face resulting into him moving a little to the right to shield him from the light—casting his shadow upon him—as he took his board off of Doyoung's notebook and made it stand vertically while he loosely held the end of it. 

"Hey," Donghyuck mumbled, nudging the other's leg with his dirty shoes and dirtying his pants in the process, but Doyoung didn't budge. Instead a series of hush whispers of apologies was the reaction Donghyuck had received (something the boy hadn't expected at all). "Dude, just—" he reached his free hand out taking off the frozen boy's headphones "—Here, catch!" he said as he let go off his board making it fall forward. 

Letting out a yelp, Doyoung immediately caught the skateboard, surprised as he opened his eyes at the sight of it falling towards him again. And now that his eyes were open, he looked up again at the other boy—his face now coming into view instead of the sun. But instead of an old and nasty criminal, he was greeted by a face of someone in his young adulthood—with bright orange hair and skin that shined a natural warm glow. On his lips, there sat a thin smile as he bobbed his head to the melody. And Doyoung thought this boy in front of him was the embodiment of the sun itself—it made him want to close his eyes again thinking that he wasn't worthy to lay them on such beauty. Ironically though, the other now had his eyes closed while listening intently to the track playing from—

"HEY!" Doyoung stood up, all the while catching his notebook that fell from his lap and letting go of the other's skateboard. "Don't listen to that!" He grumbled angrily at the other, with a hint of embarrassment on his cheeks, since a total stranger had just listened to his vocal draft. And now that Doyoung had taken off the wireless headphones, he did a quick once-over at the boy—who was surprisingly a few inches shorter than him. This entirely wasn’t what he was expecting at all. 

Donghyuck, on the other hand, was laughing at Doyoung's sudden outburst, "Holy—was that your voice?" he asked with wide eyes, "I haven't heard that song before, what's it called—no, wait!'' Upon realizing why the taller one was busy earlier for him to not notice Donghyuck's warning, the sunlit boy harshly grabbed hold of the notebook and stepped on his board quickly as he knew the other would try to snatch it back.

And he was right, Doyoung did indeed try to snatch his notebook back as Donghyuck skated away on his board while dusting off the page and reading his unfinished lyrics. The former yelled at the other to return it as he ran to him—which was only answered with Donghyuck reading his cheesy lyrics out loud exaggeratedly, with much more emotion than the usual, that it made him cringe at his own writing. Successfully(?), he did take it back but much to his dismay he had stepped on Donghyuck's skateboard making him trip. And Doyoung thought that of all days, today was his most unfortunate.

And that's where it all began, Doyoung's new-found nuisance (that he really wasn't hoping to find). The moment he heard laughs owned not by one, but by six—in which two were stifled and the rest bursting into laughter. He could never forget how a bunch of teenagers were laughing at him while his rear end ached from having fallen onto the hard concrete. Though, not-so luckily, he still stopped him from reading everything even if Donghyuck had already read a full page of it—which would've been equivalent to the boy seeing him topless, because Doyoung had bared himself in that notebook. After the embarrassment sank in, he quickly got up, walking his path of shame and leaving the park despite hearing the rowdy skateboarder calling for him (partly teasing him). And Doyoung hoped that he wouldn't get to see them again.

But the universe just loved to prove people's assumptions to be wrong.

* * *

Doyoung met the view of the not-so blank wall again seeing it now filled with graffiti, a bold 'dream' written on it in large uppercase letters. Still the same spot. He still sat in the exact same spot the day after two tomorrows. He wasn't going to let a group of emo, cool-boy-wannabe delinquents with mops of bright-colored hair in pairs that certainly crossed the school dress code, get him out of his quiet place, his peaceful haven—that would soon be the opposite as the sound of wheels rolling against the cemented floor became louder and louder, and closer and closer. Doyoung increased the volume of his headphones to tune them out—the noise—and by that he realized why he couldn't stay on beat when he sang. He noticed yet another flaw in his musically-inclined path as he picked out the layer of piano chords playing in the background, choosing to focus on it, only to be disappointed as it went off key. He remembered how tired he was when he mixed that piece with the bass track, probably even fell asleep as he reckoned his head had fallen on his keyboard one too many times last night. Now that just adds more to his annoyance—

"Hey, that's a nice laptop!" Speaking of annoyance. Doyoung wasn't one to believe that a voice could be disruptive, he thinks everyone deserved to be heard, not to mention the uniqueness in each, even if some were a bit similar to others, they still had their own distinction. He believed it was special and worth listening to. Not until, of course, he heard Donghyuck shouting in his ear—that it made him want to tape up his mouth or plug his own ear (whichever was better). This voice was indeed very distinctive, but hell was it very annoying too.

"Don't pull on it! You're gonna break Azula," Doyoung said pertaining to his—

"You name your gadgets after fictional characters?" Donghyuck responded in no time, shocked and exhilarated by the sudden information. "Is your laptop called Zuko? Greetings Prince Zuko—no he's the fire lord now—My humblest greetings to you, Fire Lord Zuko—" the younger yelped as when he bowed his head towards it; Doyoung had shut the laptop right at his face quite harshly—that would explain why Donghyuck was now glaring at him. "Rude! I was trying to start a conversation here."

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung corrected the boy who had wrongly assumed his laptop's name. "Zuko is my dog. This is Bum Ju." He was slightly amused that Donghyuck knew what he was talking about. 

"Bumi's spirit friend Bumi Junior?"

Excited by the other knowing what he meant, Doyoung's enthusiasm grew. "Yes! I named my first laptop after King Bumi, Aang's childhood friend and then the second one was Bumi after Aang's son. Both aren't functional anymore, though. I'm hoping this will last long since Bum Ju is a spirit." He laughed, finding his own joke funny. "Get it? Because spirits don't..." he paused, trailing off as he realized that the two of them had other company. Of course Donghyuck was with his friends, and of course they would be laughing at him, again.

"That's so lame," the boy with pink hair—who had the height of everyone's dreams—said.

"Shut it, Korra anti." the shortest of them all sent glares at the boy with the same hair color as his. 

"Naming your laptop, who does that?" said the blue-haired eye-smile—who ironically had wide eyes now. 

"Lonely people, hyung." the one with the same mop of bright orange as Donghyuck responded to the previous boy.

"Oh come on! It's just like naming your plushies~ I do that, too!" the other boy with blue hair said as he grinned from ear to ear like a cheshire cat. 

"I think it's cute, his enthusiasm, it's very adorable." Donghyuck finally spoke, and Doyoung didn't know if it was sarcastic or not but the smile the boy gave him made his heart melt. "But Chenle is right, only lonely people do that. You're single, you don’t have friends, and you live alone, don’t you?" 

Appalled by the backhanded compliment (and astoundingly accurate assumption), Doyoung scoffs and points a finger at all of them. "I doubt even one of you is in a relationship right now, and if so, you won't last a month." he spat glaring at them but was only responded by laughs again—which just adds more to his already annoyed state. One more set of laughs and Doyoung would think he's about to blow up. 

"We're actually dating each other. Duh, we even have matching hair colors." the orange, Chenle, deadpanned.

Shocked at the response, Doyoung's jaw dropped along with a gasp as he stared dumbfounded at the six boys. "No way— you're what?" he said exasperatedly as he glanced at Donghyuck for confirmation, by instinct, since the latter was the only one he ever spoke to—even if it wasn't a casual conversation.

Of course, again, everyone laughed. "Dude, you're so gullible." Donghyuck had pushed Doyoung's arm—a habit the latter had observed in their last meeting when he laughed with his friends—which made him jab the other with his elbow as payback. But unlike Donghyuck's, his was harder and it definitely wasn't in a joking manner.

"Hey, that hurt!" Donghyuck huffed as he kneaded the spot on his side that Doyoung had hit.

"If you don't want to get hit again, then leave." Sliding to the opposite side from where Donghyuck was, Doyoung sat the farthest he could from him as well as he moved the bag for his laptop, placing it between them and making sure he wasn't gonna fall leaving a bit of allowance from the edge of the bench. But little did he know that Donghyuck would just ignore his threat and now had himself pressed close against him.

"If getting hit means I get to stay. Then, I'll gladly receive one." 

And so, Donghyuck did stay but Doyoung didn't have to hit him. He couldn't hit him again, no matter how annoying he was being while he was editing the piano chords—he didn't have the heart to do so. Truthfully, it was an accident that he hit Donghyuck's side hard and he was guilty of it. And he felt even more guilty every time he caught Donghyuck subtly massaging it. 

Taking off his headphones and putting it around his neck, the sound of wheels, laughter and someone crashing into someone else was heard from a distance but Doyoung didn't care less of what Donghyuck's friends were doing. Instead, he focused his full attention to the boy as he faced him. "Are you okay?" He had asked with utmost concern. 

"Oh, finally! I thought I was gonna get nothing out of you, it was like talking to a wall. Sorry, I get really hyped about Avatar—wait, could you even hear me?" Donghyuck had adjusted himself on the bench that now he was facing his body towards Doyoung, bringing his legs up and crossing them together. "And no, I'm not okay. You hit me really hard…" he said, rather sadly, contrasting his cheerful personality from just a few seconds ago. 

This alarmed Doyoung, not quite knowing why he was but a frown involuntarily made its way on his face—that was enough to tell that he was indeed very worried about the boy. "Shit, does it hurt even when you don't move? How much, on a scale of 1-10?" he frantically said. And his first instinct was to search it up (what remedy to ease the pain), so he did, though he paused for a moment staring at the majorly white screen; His mouse floated above the search bar as he thought of what exact keywords he should type in it.

But he didn't have to think long now that Donghyuck had snickered, and that snicker turned into a laugh (the type that is usually let out when one has successfully fooled another). "You really are gullible," Donghyuck said with a grin that irked Doyoung, "I mean, look at you. Dude, do you think you're  _ that  _ strong?"

And that was it. Doyoung had reached the limit of his patience, "You know what? I'm leaving. I've had enough of your blathering." he picked up his discarded bag—that Donghyuck probably threw on the floor—keeping his laptop in it carefully but with a loud and aggressive pull on the zipper. 

"Oh! So you did hear me," Donghyuck said in amusement, "So what’s your take on the separation of social classes in Ba Sing Se?" he stood up, following what Doyoung did. "You know, we should binge-watch it sometime. I have a huge TV in my room."

Doyoung turned around as he felt Donghyuck grabbing his wrist, "No comment. And please, why would we do that? We barely even know each other and you act like we do, you creep." he said as he pulled his arm back from Donghyuck's hold.

“I can’t help it that I’m friendly!” Doyoung didn’t bother to reply, he continued to walk away from him without even glancing back. But by hearing the rushed footsteps, he knew the boy chased after him. 

"Wait, you forgot something!" he muttered, clearly out of breath, as he finally catched up to Doyoung. 

"Do you have any other hobby besides hitting things with your board and invading privacy as you annoy a peaceful stranger in the park?" Although he complained, Doyoung still stopped to face Donghyuck and waited for whatever nonsense he thought the latter would tell him. 

"No, really. You forgot something the other day." The panting boy reached for his left pocket, pulling out a small, thin, tube-like container consisting of mostly gray and a bit of blue here and there. With Donghyuck holding it up, Doyoung could now see what it is. It was his click pen that he had dropped from when the whole fiasco started (Donghyuck smashing his skateboard on his lap). "And before you say anything else, I didn't waste the ink or replace it with the color red." he clarified upon seeing the taller was in doubt. "I'm not a 3rd grader."

"I don't even see you as someone who goes to school," Doyoung said as he grabbed the pen—well, attempted to.

"You're so wrong for that." Donghyuck swiftly moved the pen away from the hand that was about to grab it, and in order to stop Doyoung from reaching for it again—"I'm just too smart to listen to a boring guy talk about stuff I already know"—he held his hand instead.

Doyoung got startled by how close they were right now, because Donghyuck did not  _ just _ hold his hand—he pulled Doyoung towards him, too. "Hey—Donghyuck!—what are you doing?" he said, obviously pissed at the firm grip that he didn't expect the boy to have. And just as he was about to yell at him to let go, Donghyuck leaned in even closer. Doyoung couldn't believe that the boy could even come near him more considering that, to Doyoung, that was the closest he'd ever been in contact with a stranger—save for that one time he accidentally knocked into someone while typing lyrics on his phone. But now, Donghyuck had his face right against the right side of Doyoung's—so close that the latter could feel the heavy breaths he let out.

"You know, it's really unfair that you know my name and I don't know yours," Donghyuck casually says with a lazy shrug of his shoulders as if he isn't whispering against a total stranger's ear, and not to mention their linked hands and bodies pressed against each other. "You creep, did you stalk me or something?" he laughs as he brings his hand up, tucking a few strands of Doyoung's hair behind his ear as he tucks the pen behind it too.

It's a shock to Doyoung that a stranger that keeps pestering him could get even more annoying than having writer’s block.

"I assumed it was your name, since your friends yelled at you before you slammed your skateboard on my notebook!" Doyoung pulls his hand from Donghyuck's hold as he glares at the boy who had pulled back now, not anymore leaning in his ear—that the former didn't want to admit made him blush a bit. "Besides, you didn't even correct me—"

"Oh my God, so you did hear me when I told you to move—and you didn't even budge!—dude, you're stubborn as hell. Serves you right that I hit you with my board," Donghyuck says with somewhat a betrayed look on his face.

Doyoung scoffs, "If I'm stubborn, then you're insufferable—the park is literally so huge! Why did you want me to move?" 

"We were going to use the bench, you ass." Donghyuck huffs as he crosses his arms in front of him, rolling his eyes as he pokes his tongue on the inside of his left cheek. Which made Doyoung stare at him—specifically, at the said gesture. He wasn't going to ever say it out loud but, to himself, he admits it—Donghyuck looked hot.

"Well, you could've asked nicely." Doyoung hasn't seen this side of him (Donghyuck's annoyed state), and damn was he enjoying it. It's true—what they say—it's always fun when you're not on the receiving end of it. And Doyoung hopes that maybe just for today, he wasn't going to walk his path of shame.

"What's the point—I mean… uh whatever!—the hell I care." stumbling on his words, Donghyuck shoots glares in Doyoung's head that you would think burned holes in it, but contrary to that, it actually gave a relaxing wave in his mind. Finally, he wasn't the one being embarrassed between the two of them. "Stop laughing!" he screams, turning his head behind him, and that's when Doyoung realizes that Donghyuck's friends were laughing along with him.

"I guess it's safe to assume you're a dumbass, too. Donghyuck the Dumbass," Doyoung says, rendering various reactions from the group—he hears them making ooh's and woah's with their hands over their mouths in shock at Doyoung's unexpected comeback.

"Just wait until I find out what your name is. I'll make fun of it everyday, even if you're not there to hear it, because I'm funny and it brings me joy to make fun of you." Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at Doyoung, still standing there as he didn't want to walk away since that would mean he had given up and accepted his defeat.

"You want to know my name?" Doyoung says with a smug look on his face as he stares at the spot on Donghyuck's cheek that the latter had been poking with his tongue earlier, "Why don't you go and play a guessing game with your friends instead. Clearly, you need a new hobby."

"And how would I do that—" 

Donghyuck doesn't even get to finish as he was startled by Doyoung—Doyoung who was leaning in towards him. He mirrored what Donghyuck did earlier, except now he has his hand loosely on the boy's chin—tilting it upwards; and he also has his click pen in his hand—his pen that's been clicked, the inked tip pointing at Donghyuck's cheek so closely to the point where it almost poked his skin. 

"You make a fool out of yourself."

After Doyoung says those last words, he pushes the pen even further, poking Donghyuck's cheek. There, he writes on it as if the smooth melanin skin was a blank canvass. But wait, it wasn't as blank as it seemed because just as Doyoung finished, he noticed the small details on his skin—the moles scattered on it. ( _ "How could someone glow like this." _ ) Considering Donghyuck hadn't moved since, Doyoung takes his time to explore the rest of his features: from his eyes, to his nose, and down to his lips. It was like looking at a map that highlighted the must-see places. And now that map had Doyoung's name on it—like he had made his own mark on Donghyuck. With one last look, Doyoung draws a heart around one of the moles, a habit he does when he's spacing out—doodling hearts.

Meanwhile, Donghyuck had stayed frozen all throughout like an inanimate figurine. You could say he resembled a DIY doll since he just let Doyoung be, writing on him like paper, as if it was something so normal. He didn't move at all, but who could blame him for it? Not even a minute ago, Doyoung was about to leave claiming Donghyuck had already bothered him enough for the day. And the next, he was all over him—his eyes all over Donghyuck as his hands were on his skin, feather-like touches grazing its surface.

"No mirrors, and don't erase it until tomorrow." Doyoung said, making Donghyuck stir away from his thoughts as the voice had pulled him out of his trance—a loop he reckoned was endless from how it kept repeating the same memory all over again. That's up to you what it is: whether it be the way Doyoung carefully caressed his chin, tilting it upwards; or the way they made eye contact after that, staring into the depths of their souls for God knows how long; or the way Doyoung looked at him in awe as if he was the most beautiful star in the universe. But it is only Donghyuck who truly knows what exactly is reoccurring in his mind. 

"Why not?" Donghyuck finally moved a muscle, mumbling quietly since he still hasn't quite recovered from the shock and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's me making fun of you even when I'm not with you because I'm funny, and it is my pleasure to make fun of you even just this once." Doyoung had repeated what Donghyuck said earlier, mocking him with a huge grin on his face that showed off his gummy smile and his eyes that turned into crescents—which the latter found cute.

“You smiled…” Donghyuck trailed off in thought as he realized this was the first time Doyoung had smiled at him. “It’s cute, you should do that more often. Makes you look less mean.” he stuck his tongue out at the taller.

Chuckling, Doyoung shook his head as the hand that was holding Donghyuck’s chin squeezed the latter’s cheek. “Wow, you really don’t wanna give up, do you?” he said in disbelief, “I’ll be going now, have fun guessing!”

“What makes you think my friends would agree—”

“OH, we agree! Right, Chenle?” a rather nervous blue-haired boy interrupted while he extended his arm to settle it around Chenle’s shoulders.

“Yeah, what Jeno said! And if you don’t get it in 5 tries... you’ll buy us sushi!” Chenle replied as he gave the other boys a knowing look—which they felt relieved letting out a sigh in response.

“And bubble tea!” one of the pink-haired piped up.

“Hey! Renjun, that’s too much.” Donghyuck huffed, sending glares at his friends who were now whispering to each other and probably planning on making him lose on purpose. But Donghyuck wasn’t mad, in fact, he felt a different warmth in him—not one of anger, but of happiness. You see their friend group had always tolerated the boy’s antics and teasing nature, and Donghyuck was grateful to call such amazing people his friends. “Okay, how about this? I know a place near here, let’s go get sushi, then, you can all come over mine and we’ll play and I’ll buy us bubble tea.”

“Now that sounds like a better plan than Jisung’s.”

“Jaemin-hyung!” the tallest pink, Jisung, smacked the other blue haired boy’s arm, hiding behind his back in embarrassment. The boy, Jaemin, just cooed at him mumbling about how cute the former was.

After taking his moment in admiring the bond Donghyuck and his friends had with each other, Doyoung silently left smiling to himself as it reminded him of his high school friends who have moved forward with their lives—who have moved Doyoung out of their lives. Except two who were in the same path as him, but they were mostly busy considering they had debuted as a duo under a famous company and they themselves were very known by the general public, quite popular and skilled for them to be labeled as rookies in the industry. Doyoung would admit, he misses his friends more and more each day. But he believes nothing is ever permanent nor consistent.

“Can you stop being so dramatic, walking away like that out of nowhere?” ah… Donghyuck. It seemed like the boy wasn’t planning on letting him leave so easy like last time.

“Did I forget something again?” Doyoung said as he looked, with a wide smile (remembering how the latter had told him to smile more often), at the evident heart near Donghyuck’s scrunched nose as he stuck his tongue out. “Cute,” he had unconsciously mumbled out loud making both pairs of their ears turn red.

“I-I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us…”

Doyoung thought it was very kind of Donghyuck to invite him, but he also thought it was time he reached out to his friends. Because, truthfully, Doyoung only assumed they were busy, he had never even texted them to ask if they actually were. “No thanks, you should go spend time with your friends while you still can. Treasure every second of it with no regrets.”

“So that’s why your lyrics were so… raw. What happened?” Donghyuck asked as he suddenly got hit by the realization (even if it was still blurry, he gets it—what Doyoung meant).

“Nothing big, really. It’s just that people grow up and they get busy as they progress into the next chapter of their lives. So, as much as you can, show them how thankful you are of their presence while they’re still there because farewell thank-yous hurt more than silent goodbyes.”

Donghyuck could only nod in response as they stood there on the sidewalk staring at each other in a few moments of silence; Doyoung waiting for the other to walk back to the park before he would turn around in case the boy would follow him for the umpteenth time. But it seemed as though Donghyuck still had more to say. “You said I shouldn’t erase it until tomorrow, so basically, you’re saying you’ll also come by the park, then, to check if I did?” he said, sounding hopeful and albeit expectantly.

“I will, yes. You have my word.”

With that Donghyuck pursed his lips to hide his excitement (though he still nodded profusely). “See you tomorrow, hyung!” he says as he retraces his steps, waving at Doyoung. But before he got far, he looked back at him.

“Donghyuck, do you miss me that much? Just go!” Doyoung says, gesturing shoo-ing motions with his hands in an attempt to make Donghyuck leave as if he was a stray dog.

“Before I go, I just want you to know that you’re my friend,” he says, “Even if you don’t consider me as one. But, just… I’m here for you or whatever. And I’m thankful for you—for putting up with my shits and giggles.” Donghyuck flashes him a smile before he rushes back to the park, running away in embarrassment as the entirety of his face burns red. But, truthfully, he needed another reason for his elevated heart rate. Donghyuck wanted to believe it was because he ran—that his heart beating rapidly was because of the rush of adrenaline and exhaustion. Sure, he could say that. But you all know he would be lying if he did. Because Donghyuck’s heart was pounding in his chest from the wave of feelings that would wash over his body everytime he was with Doyoung, or even when he thought about him, and even when he finally saw him again after coming back to the park three days straight—waiting for hours for a stranger who so happened to never leave his mind.

Doyoung, on the other hand, froze in his spot as he stared wide-eyed at Donghyuck’s frame who quickly disappeared out of his sight before he could even process what the latter had said. And just like Donghyuck, his heart was doing somersaults in his chest, then it melts into a puddle—and so did Doyoung. He melts, feeling his insides—and himself—turning into mush.

_ Donghyuck is his friend. _

And he repeats that to himself every minute as he walks to his lonesome apartment; Notebook in his hand as he opens a clean page writing more lyrics, the words and melodies gushing out so naturally. Quite ironic that he had feared he wasn’t going to finish his b-side when he thought he wouldn’t see the light of day when he first encountered Donghyuck. But now, he was halfway done with his first draft of pouring his raw emotions on paper as the image of Donghyuck kept flashing in his mind—the few memories they had, yet to him they lasted a lifetime. Because as he reached home, Donghyuck hasn’t left his mind since.

* * *

Doyoung believes nothing is ever permanent nor consistent, but with Donghyuck—consistency was his forte (if you count him making Doyoung: want to be buried alive in embarrassment, feel like he had too much anger in him that he was about to combust, and especially making his heart flutter all at once every time they crossed paths consistent, then yes). And aside from that, he believes in the power of choices. Doyoung doesn’t know if Donghyuck was the permanent something in his life, but he was willing to make his choice. And that is to visit that park the best he could, in hopes of growing closer to Donghyuck.

And if they met up somewhere else other than the park (may it be: the streets on a rainy day, their homes, the 24/7 convenience store, or Doyoung’s friends’ first fansign), Doyoung would choose to see the bright boy everyday—that when he complains, Donghyuck could see right through the lie. And he wants Donghyuck to be there—on the day he performs his album live in public. He wants Donghyuck to hear him sing his heart out.

Because Donghyuck is his friend. And his album’s b-side is dedicated to him.

**“Am I Just A Friend To You?” by DOYOUNG, for those who wished they could be more than just friends.**


End file.
